A Kursed Krystal
by Bloodra
Summary: This story takes place after Krystal leaves her old life to start a new one as Kursed. This is the one out of many alternate endings that I have thought up of if Krystal was to choose this path. This one ending could actually happen... You might cry.


The blue vixen's sea-green eyes started to fade. The cold rain pouring down from the gray sky above her came down hard and stung her face. Blood trickled down from her open wound as the smell of scorched fur and morning dew filled her nostrils and she tried to gasp for air. Fate and destiny are two different things. Fate is a chosen path made by a person, while destiny is a path that has already been carved in stone. The young fox began to understand all this as her life began to ebb away in the cold blackness. She wished that she could change the past. To correct the many mistakes that she had made.

It is now too late to try and make right. To shine light into the hearts that she had destroyed. The vixen sobbed as she remembered a certain vulpine. "Fox…" She choked out in a whisper. Her blood pumped out of her rhythmically with her heartbeat. "I'm so sorry."

Tears mixed with water, disguising the blue fox's sorrow. Here she was dying, living up to nothing that she had dreamed of. Her future was destroyed and her faith had collapsed. This girl has a name. Kursed, the galaxy calls her, a bounty hunter without a heart or soul. That image quickly melted away as that once innocent girl lies dying. Before she was Kursed, before she was a bounty hunter, she was a hero. The blue vixen had friends, a home and a wonderful life. She had a growing relationship with a handsome vulpine who was the leader of a team of universal protectors. The proud name she had back then was Krystal. That is until she had overreacted over a friend's protective nature and ran off, making rash decisions and deciding to make a new life of her own.

Now here she is, paying for the neglect of herself and others. Regret filled her chest with more pain than her life-threatening wound. She felt incompetent that she had done all those things. How immature and ridiculous. Surely she was better than that? Of course she was, that is until she chose her own fate, which became her destiny. Her destiny was to fall. Fall hard and perish. A cruel fate for a cruel person, she thought somberly. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she didn't want to sleep for eternity.

The male, who shot Kursed with a blaster, dropped his weapon. It landed in a puddle and made a small splash. A single tear welled in his eye. "What have I done?" He tried to choke back tears. The assailant did not know of the blue vixen's true identity. He was just trying to protect the galaxy as always. The brown vulpine kneeled over the beautiful vixen's body and held her in his wet arms. "Krystal…" He sobbed. "Is that truly you?"

The female fox nodded, she no longer had the strength to speak. And because of that, more tears rolled down her furry cheeks. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was and how much she loved him. Too late. Much too late. Never will her former lover know how much she missed him or how eager she was to return to her old life. The raindrops from above fell harder and lightening filled the sky. The two foxes had the perfect setting for the current tragedy.

Fox held Krystal close to him and his tears finally started to fall. "I am so sorry, my love." He brushed the blue vixen's wet hair out of her face. "I never thought you would…" He stopped. He did not wish to continue for he did not want to upset her any more than she already was on her final hour. He fell silent and kissed the blue fox's forehead.

Krystal knew what he was going to say. She grew ashamed of herself. As much as she wanted to return to the old life, she still needed to make a living. Killing for the good or bad, Krystal had no care in the world. As long as she got paid, it could be done. Before she shed a tear, before her blood was spilled, she was going to kill a young raccoon. Much younger than her since the 'coon was the age of nine. Fox was just doing his job, though like usual he acted before he thought. This was a small part in Krystal's great path of despair.

Her body grew colder than it already was from the weather and she sighed as her spirit passed on to the other side. As she passed, her eyes faded completely and her body grew limp, telling Fox that she had finally passed. He cried with passion and sorrow. His future was gone and his love disappeared. The brown vulpine buried his muzzle into the vixen's neck as the rain continued to pour. The veteran protector lifted his head and looked towards the gloomy sky. "Promise to be my guardian angel…" He pleaded in a shaky whisper. Finally he returned his attention towards the corpse of his friend, his love. Using all the strength he had, Fox picked up Krystal and stumbled into his Arwing nearby.

It was then that he flew Krystal's lifeless body back to the Great Fox in order to hold a respectable funeral. Falco, Slippy and Rob64 were able to attend her funeral except for Peppy since he was out on business. Fox attached her gravestone onto the foot of her coffin and wrote the words that spoke only the truth. Those words read:

_Krystal_

_A fallen angel who wanted her halo_

Everyone at that solemn funeral showed their respects and near the end of it, they cremated Krystal's body into ashes and put them in her coffin. Fox did the honor of launching Krystal's coffin and remains into space. He figured that when she was alive that she loved space travel, sending her body into space meant that she could travel the universe for eternity. "Rest in peace, Krystal." Fox sobbed as he saw the last of Krystal's coffin. "Even though you left me twice, I shall always love you…" He turned away from the window he was gazing out of and wiped the stray tears off his cheek. "Forever and always..."

* * *

**If you liked it then please tell me. I need to know if my writing style has gotten better. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
